With The Dolphins
by Atemusluckygal
Summary: Yami makes some new friends while swimming in the ocean. Something cute to pass the time. Alcohol present, but not abused or anything. No pairings, just a short, happy story with Yami and the gang celebrating Yami's 21st birthday. Tell me what you think.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

The water was cold, almost icy cold. But Yami insisted to himself that swimming in the ocean alone, at close to midnight, was a good idea. Or maybe, it was the buzz that was telling him that. And perhaps it was the buzz that was making the chilly water feel great and refreshing. He went back underneath the surface, relishing in the coolness of the ocean. It would have probably been far less enjoyable if he hadn't had some to drink. But he didn't care.

His beloved friends sat in their designated spot on the shore, near Tower 4, enjoying each other's company. They were having what you would almost call a picnic – if you counted orange juice and Absolut Vodka in a cooler as a "picnic". Joey, the blonde, enjoyed another sip of his carefully-mixed screwdriver, setting it next to Yami's empty, or rather finished, cup.

* * *

"That idiot," he mumbled, mostly to himself. "He has one little drink and he goes swimming in the ocean, alone."

Tea, the brunette girl, and the only girl of the group, was giggling uncontrollably while watching Tristan's antics, with her own half-full cup in her hand. Tristan, the brunette male, abandoned his nearly-finished drink to torment a helpless crab wandering nearby. Despite being pinched several times, he found it no less fun each time to relentlessly tease the poor creature.

* * *

A sudden presence startled Yami. He couldn't see anything, whether it be because there was nothing there or he was nearly seeing double anyway, but he could somehow sense something. He wasn't alone in the water; what he wanted to know was whether his company was friendly or about to eat him alive.

"Who's there?" he called out, only realizing seconds later that whatever it is, it probably couldn't answer him. A splash nearby caused him to snap his head in the opposite direction, though only quick enough to see small ripples in the water. The ocean was still afterwards, but only for a few seconds. He felt something smooth and rubbery nudge at his arm. It scared him at first, thinking it was a shark or something equally as vicious, before looking down to see a kind and playful face. He sighed in relief.

"Well hi there," he whispered, stroking the dolphin's head. The dolphin squealed in delight as it promptly rushed past him, slightly brushing up against him. Not seeing any reason why not, he followed the creature in the water.

He felt as if he were chasing an excited child as the dolphin eagerly led him to about five other dolphins close by. They seemed to holler at each other with glee at the sight of a friendly human. All six took off at incredible speeds – Yami briskly followed them, not noticing that his buzz was fading away.

About a quarter of a mile later, Yami noticed two of the dolphins slowing down and joined each other side by side. It didn't register to him until they both nudged him playfully. He grasped their dorsal fins with his two hands as they shot upward and through the surface. He couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun – when he felt so free. He all of a sudden forgot about everything else, including his newfound age. The moment seemed all the more important.

* * *

"Whoa, look-a-dat you guys!" Joey exclaimed, setting down his drink and pointing towards the water. His two companions dropped what they were doing (being the crab they were still poking and prodding) and followed the point of his finger. Their eyes widened at the sight of their spiky-haired friend, grasping onto two dolphins' fins, jumping out of the water before diving back in.

"Amazing," Tea laughed. "That looks like so much fun."

"This is shaping out to be a great night," Joey said, refilling Tristan's cup with the savory concoction. "Our pal just turned 21, we're celebrating his birthday on the beach with some drinks, and he gets to swim with dolphins. Let this be a night we'll never forget."

"Right," Tristan agreed, holding up his newly-filled cup in the air. "A toast – to Yami. And to friendship."

Tea nodded and joined him, raising her own cup beside his. Joey followed suit, as they all looked out in the ocean, just in time to catch Yami and his ocean-bound friends as they once again leapt into the air, and his uncharacteristically high-pitched "woohoo!" echoed for the world to hear. The gang smiled.

"To Yami and friendship." And they all took a drink.

THE END

* * *

Like I said - short and...well... sweet I guess. I mostly wrote this out of the dire need to constantly write, and out of boredom. Plus, I've always wanted to swim with the dolphins. And I like screwdrivers. :)


End file.
